Frond, Love is Dangerous
by greenpineapple
Summary: When Holly is kidnapped, Artemis will do anything to bring her back safely. This story takes place right after The Last Guardian and it is a Hartemis romance as well as an adventure that includes all of the gang. Please check it out. Please! Disclaimer: Eion Colfer owns all.
1. Pesky Sparks

**Hi, this is my first longish FanFiction so I am completely open to criticism or comments in general as they will help me get better and better at writing. I have the idea almost completely figured out so hopefully it will be updated fast but if I get a decent amount of reviews I will be more inclined to update quickly. And now, without further ado, I present the first chapter of my story.**

**-greenpineapple**

Part 1: New Feelings, Old Plot Twists

"And so," Holly finished," because you sacrificed yourself Opal was finally defeated, leaving Foaly to create your clone. After you were brought up here Foaly left to explain things to your parents with Butler, I don't envy them." The elf smiled at the teen's head; Artemis was just starting to nod off to sleep.

After looking at the alarm clock next to the luxurious bed she saw that recounting their adventures had led to just past three in the morning. "You should have realized that we wouldn't give up on you that easily, it just might take a little while to get you back," Holly quietly said.

At that, Artemis, memories in their proper places (due to Holly recounting their adventures and his enormous intelligence), fell asleep with a true smile on his face.

"Finally I can get a good night sleep too," Holly thought to herself.

Before she left the room of the boy that had constantly chased her good night sleep away for the past months, she crept over and kissed his forehead.

Smiling, Holly alighted from the comforter and walked across the genius's room that had remained empty for far too long. After closing the door Holly padded down the hall in Fowl Manor.

"Hmm," Holly wondered as she paused at the top of the grand stairway, her head tilted to the side slightly as she peered back at her friend's room, " I could have sworn that I just saw the light on in his room, oh well." She summed it up on getting far too little sleep.

* * *

As the sun was just wrapping its fingers around Ireland later that morning, Holly found herself sitting at the large dining room table with Butler. He looked much more at ease than he had since Artemis had… taken a leave of absence. The two sat comfortably in silence as they waited for the rest of the household to wake up.

The sound of footsteps interrupted their thoughts. "I'm guessing Juliet," Butler stated.

"Yeah, pony-boy enjoys his "beauty" sleep too much," Holly replied with a smirk.

The mansion was occupied with Foaly, Holly, the Butler siblings, as well as the rest of the Fowl family. However, the newcomer proved both of them wrong.

"Artemis!?" they exclaimed as one!

Butler's eyes quickly moved from his charge's expression (slight embarrassment at his two friends' studying faces), to the evermore surprising change located below his midnight black hair.

"Artemis your eyes are switched again," Butler gasped!

"So it seems," Artemis replied with a mildly interested look on his face.

"Wha...how?"

Artemis, instead of answering his bodyguard's exclamation, turned to look at Holly.

"I knew I had seen sparks," Holly muttered under her breath.

**So yeah, I hope you liked the beginning of my story! Review about anything, everything, SOMETHING! Please tell me what you think.**

**Bye until next time!**

**-greenpineapple**


	2. Catch Up

**Thank you so much to the people who reviewed or just checked out my story.**

**The next chapter is up so soon because some insane people wanted to read more, thanks for being crazy. : )**

**Artemis might be a little OOC, sorry about that.**

**-greenpineapple**

* * *

After a seriously irked Butler reluctantly allowed the two friends to go to the other room without him (choosing to humor his recently revived charge's wishes) Artemis and Holly walked down a short hallway that led to a sitting area. Holly entered the room first and made herself comfortable on a plush armchair. Artemis collapsed into a chair that allowed him to face his fairy colleague.

It was at this point when Holly noticed how sick Artemis looked. The juvenile genius was paler than his normal vampire-esc sheen. His hair was mussed up instead off neatly combed. The poor teen seemed completely exhausted.

"Well no duh," Holly silently scolded," being brought back to life can do that to a person."

"Well this is an unusual turn of events isn't it." Artemis broke the silence with a dry smile while Holly looked sheepishly in his direction.

Artemis glanced at her and then took a deep breath, as if preparing for a plunge. Holly looked inquisitively into his eyes," Just say it I guess."

Artemis rolled his eyes and then surprised Holly by saying, "Thank you for the, urm, magic kiss. It felt just too normal having two eyes of the same color again."

This was followed by a small smile that comforted Holly more than she would care to admit.

"Also, I might as well report now that my pointer finger and middle finger have yet again switched locations. However, best of all, the extra toe Foaly generously donated to me has disappeared. All in all, Holly, this is undoubtedly the most miraculous healing you have performed so again, thank you."

After this long and rather uncomfortable speech Artemis blushed bringing a slight coloration to his otherwise ghostly pallor.

Relieved and also embarrassed Holly did the only thing that felt right. She started to laugh, hysterically. Artemis looked on in amazement while Holly laughed until tears were cascading down her face.

After a few minutes Holly spoke with some difficulty, "Oh Artemis, will you ever learn how normal people talk?"

With one of his signature grins Artemis simply shook his head at his slightly insane friend.

* * *

**Sorry that this one is even shorter, the next one is much longer, I promise.**

**For those who read this please take a few seconds to **

**1. Take your mouse and scroll downwards slightly.**

**2. Click down on your mouse.**

**3. Write a review, Please?**

**-greenpineapple**


	3. Afternoon Tea with the Centaur

**Here is yet another chapter, it is much longer than the other ones.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl, or Star Wars**

When Artemis and Holly reappeared in the dining room they were greeted by a cheerful,"Simple-toon!"

Myles and Beckett Fowl ran to their older brother grinning like mad men. Wide eyed, Artemis had little time to do anything other than glance in Butler's direction before he was tackled by his two little brothers.

"Artemis!" Myles screamed while hugging him like he thought he would be whisked away any second. Beckett shouted, "I love you Arty!" in Artemis' ear.

Holly and Butler watched on in pleased amazement as Artemis responded to his brothers' "attack" by wiping his eyes, hugging them closely and whispering, "I love you guys too."

While the sibling love fest was underway, unnoticed by anyone, Foaly clopped into the dining room.

"Yeah yeah, no thanks to the centaur that made your clone, Oh no that's fine just ignore me, whatever."

Artemis looked up from the spot on the floor where he sat while Holly and Butler spun around.

"Foaly, it's so nice to see you again, in my house no less," Artemis greeted his old friend with a smile.

Holly looked to where Artemis was, "Don't you go soft on me mudboy," she laughed, "It's only Foaly."

The centaur in question pouted slightly, "All I ever get from you people is abuse."

This statement caused all present to laugh.

After untangling the Fowl twins from Artemis, Holly, Artemis, and Foaly went to the great room of Fowl Manor to catch up.

Artemis was the first to talk once they were all seated.

"Thanks Foaly."

"It was nothing," Foaly said proudly," well strictly speaking that's not true. Honestly, I had to convert Opal's (everyone shuddered at her name) chrysalis and…" This was followed by a long and confusing explanation that bamboozled everyone except Artemis. Artemis even jumped in once or twice to correct Foaly.

"And after all that I had to go and talk to your," he shuddered, "Parents. Thankfully they decided they weren't insane so now the fairy and Fowl families are officially "friends"."

"Well now that that is taken care of," Foaly said having finished with bragging about how clever he was, started to brag about something completely different, "Here is the interesting news," he paused for dramatic effect, " I am getting an award!"

Holly rolled her eyes at her nerdy friend.

Foaly continued, uncaring of Holly's reaction. "Yup, I'm getting an award and you guys are obviously jealous."

Artemis sighed," Alright Foaly, I'll bite, what invention has you're fantastical mind thought up?" This was said with no little sarcasm.

"I created a robot that can type, translate copy papers, fetch coffee, email…" Foaly stopped listing, "well you get the idea, pretty much this little guy can do anything you can ask him to do. I call him R2-HU or the Robot-to-Help-You."

"Of all the inventions to get an award about of course the one the Council picks is the one that makes sure our beloved LEP officers don't have to get off of their butts when in the office," Foaly continued, "Not one of the millions of pieces of field equipment that they take for granted bu…"

"Yeah, yeah," Holly interrupted her friend mid-rant. "I get it, you're abused."

Artemis laughed quietly and said, "Exactly, just be glad you're getting ANY medal."

"Well anyways, it's about time I got some recognition."

"Come on ponyboy, you know the LEP just doesn't tell you how great you are so your already inflated head doesn't explode," Artemis sneered.

With that Holly and Artemis laughed while Foaly watched looking hurt.

"Well if that's how you feel…"

Holly sighed, "Calm yourself buddy, we're excited for you, we just umm congratulate people in different ways."

Artemis sneered.

Foaly's pout slipped as his excitement to seeing Artemis back broke through his "hurt" façade.

Holly smiled at her friends, "Well," she said, "when is your award ceremony?"

Happy that the conversation was once again centered on him, Foaly reengaged in the chat. "Well actually the ceremony is scheduled for this Saturday."

"We're invited right." Artemis asked.

"Weellll…"

"Foaly!"

"Yes of course you're invited!" Foaly quickly remedied his answer; Holly's Evil Glare has that effect on people.

**I am now going to respond to the people who have reviewed my story, thank you and I hope more people join you in reviewing.**

**Kellycat77-Thank you for believing in me and I will post a lot more.**

**mistguardian- Of course, lots more is coming your way.**

**BecauseImClever- I promise to post quickly.**

**Juliegirl22- The upcoming chapters are longer, don't worry.**

**shadowboy8456- lol, and thank you for...**

** 1. Reading my story.**

** 2. Using your finger or thumb to press the review button.**

** 3. Making my day with you compliment.**

**My next chapter will be up soonish. **

**-greenpineapple**


	4. Marriage? No, Not Quite

**Here is yet another chapter, enjoy.**

After a little while longer Foaly left saying," I must prepare myself for Saturday by being pampered by professional masseuses, not bullied by mudboys and elves!"

On the way back to the dining room Artemis tapped his friend's back. Holly turned around to face him. Because of her "police interrogator skills" she picked up on his nervousness.

"Well Holly," Artemis nervously cleared his throat," I was wondering if you wanted to… adjourn outside in the garden?" The last part of his request was rushed, almost as if he had changed what he was about to say at the last minute…

"Sure Artemis," Holly answered, her brow slightly creased from thinking.

Artemis led Holly outside the house (if Fowl Manor can be considered merely a house) and brought her to a portion of the yard that she had never seen before.

They were at the edge of his property directly on the ocean. The late morning sun shone off the mist that originated within the deep blue world. The waves crashing into rocks below them created a music all their own. Holly tore her eyes off the awe inspiring view when she caught the whiff of roses. Looking around her she noticed how beautiful the surroundings were.

Fragrant lilies, vibrant forget-me-not's, perfect roses, and many flowers that Holly couldn't name were scattered around the seaside garden.

"It's mothe-mom's garden."

Holly face snapped around at the sound of his voice. His gaze traveled from the oasis before him to settle on her face.

"Arty, it's beautiful!" Holly exclaimed quietly.

After a slight pause and a deep breath on his part, Artemis said," Miss Holly Short, will you do me the honor," Holly's eyebrows raised," of accompanying me to Foaly's award ceremony, as my date?"

Holly's eyebrows returned form orbit and a smile that was big enough to fit on a troll (if a troll was so inclined to grin) filled her face. "Yes! I mean, sure, I wouldn't mind if I was your… date," Holly sighed in pleasure at the word.

Artemis nearly fainted with relief at her answer.

**So there is another chapter. The next chapter is much, much, MUCH longer and the main plot line will begin.**

**shadowboy8456- Humor is good.**

**Juliegirl22- That's what I was thinking. Thank you for getting the robot's name, more Star Wars references are coming. Is that good or bad? *shrugs***

**shin obin- Well then… : P**

**anon- Thanks for the compliments, more chapters are coming very soon.**

**Please review!**

**-greenpineapple**


	5. Where's Chewy, or Holly?

**This chapter is MUCH longer. It is actually the longest one yet!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl, or Star Wars**

Holly got out of the shuttle from Tara with a spring in her step and walked through the shuttle port almost (gasp) skipping.

It was Saturday morning and she was headed home for the first time since Artemis' rebirth. Finally the day she had been waiting for had arrived and she was off to prepare for her (heavenly sigh) date.

5 hours and a spa trip later

Holly was in her apartment hunting feverishly through her closet for something to wear. "Why didn't I go shopping with Juliet one of the seven times she asked me," Holly complained out loud, "At least I would have something suitable to wear!"

Then she noticed a dress-bag in the far corner of her closet. Once she unzipped it she found herself giddy with anticipation. "Tonight is going to be perfect," she whispered as she took her new discovery off the rack.

5 o'clock

ding-dong

"Come in!" called Holly as she sauntered into the front hall pretending that she hadn't just been having a major freak attack.

Artemis turned the doorknob and then stood star struck in the doorway as he caught sight of his intoxicating date.

Holly was sporting a deep, emerald green Victorian dress. The short sleeves stopped just below her shoulders with an elastic. The tight fitted bodice perfectly accented the loose flowing skirt that dropped to her knees. Needless to say, it was quite a bit more glamorous than the standard LepRecon uniforms.

Artemis snapped out of his reverie but not before Holly smiled contentedly at his reaction.

"Holly, you look very... pretty," Artemis said as he walked inside, focusing on not falling over.

Holly blushed slightly, "Thanks Arty, I found it in my closet, I don't even know when I was planning to wear it, so you think it will do?" Holly's cheeks matched her shoulder length hair as she realized she was babbling.

"You look amazing, stop worrying."

"Whaaat, I wasn't worrying, obviously..."

The two smiled and Artemis offered his hand hesitantly. "Always the gentlemen," Holly smiled and took his hand in her own.

Together they walked out the door.

7 o'clock

Holly slumped into a folding chair as Artemis took a seat beside her. "I am so bored!" she exclaimed.

"First it took an hour to get here because Foaly invited the entire city, and then the ceremony gets postponed an hour because not everyone is here so we are stuck in these uncomfortable seats talking to weirdo's!"

Several "weirdo's" glared at Holly which she ignored.

"I know, this has been the worst evening ceremony I have ever been to , and I have frequented quite a few," Artemis said as Holly rolled her eye jokingly, "It is especially annoying to have all manner of fairies either gasping and running when they see me or pointing and staring, I mean what did I do to them?" he smiled evilly, "I am very glad I didn't bring Butler this time."

Holly snorted at the thought of Butler being cramped in the car that they had driven in, and then him being told to wait another hour underground.

"Well at least the ceremony is scheduled to start any minute now, and we have pretty amazing seats."

The two looked behind them at the rows of seats and then directly before them at the magnificent stage.

After three steps there was a stone platform which led back to the far wall. Long stained glass windows and ivy vines hung on it. There was plenty of room for the awards master, Foaly, and then off to the side where R2-HU sat.

The cavern the ceremony was to take place in was enormous as well. Co-workers and townspeople alike, stood on both sides of a red carpet that led to the stage. There was also a small orchestra in the back of the hall.

"Well, the venue is pleasant enough," Artemis confided to Holly, "but don't tell Foaly I said that."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Before the two could continue their conversation the orchestra started to play.

"No, he wouldn't," Holly whispered in horror.

"The audacity!" Artemis whispered back; the band had started to play the ending music of Star Wars.

Caballine walked onto the platform from the side. She was wearing a white flowing gown and her hair was done up in an elaborate braid that was then curled into a bun.

Then the monstrous doors at the end of the hall opened dramatically. In came Foaly wearing a white shirt under a black vest.

When he strutted down the red carpet(which was a touch of his own, not George Lucas' idea) all the guests turned from facing him to facing the stage.

Once Han, I mean Foaly, was situated in front of Leia, I mean Caballine, she placed a medal around his neck. On cue R2-HU beeped from the side of the stage and bounced up and down.

Foaly turned and smiled at the assembled group while half of the group gave him a smattering round of applause while the other half tried not to laugh or turned their snorts of laughter into coughs.

Having finished the theatrics Foaly clopped down towards Artemis and Holly.

"Hey guys," Foaly said looking very smug.

"Foaly, where's Mulch?" Holly asked.

When Foaly looked confused Artemis smirked and said, "Yes Foaly, where is Mulch? Holly and I were sure that you would have cast him as Chewbacca."

Both of them laughed while Foaly put on his best "hurt" face.

9 o'clock

The after party that Foaly had assembled was running strong. It seemed like all of Haven was there celebrating. Artemis, Holly, Foaly, and Mulch(who had arrived just after the party had started, much to the amusement of Holly and Artemis) were finishing telling one of their adventures to the group that had cornered them.

"So yeah, that's pretty much what happened, and as you can now see, I deserve a medal just a much as ponyboy here," Mulch finished.

Holly and Artemis rolled their eyes and then having noticed that they had rolled their eyes at the same time, laughed.

As the audience dispersed Mulch waddled toward the food and Foaly headed towards the circle of press that he had invited calling over his shoulder, " My people await me!"

Holly laughed and then felt someone tap her shoulder. Someone that had a big press hat on and said in a sweet voice, "Miss Short? Would you mind coming with me for a minute? I just want to ask you a couple of questions about your adventures."

Holly glanced back at Artemis who was standing behind her. "Arty, do you mind?"

The reporter piped, "It will only take a few minutes."

Artemis smiled, "Sure, I'll be waiting right over there," he gestured toward a table in a corner.

"Thanks, let's talk outside okay," the mysterious inquisitor opened a door that led to a balcony.

Holly and the press person went outside.

9:30

Artemis frowned, Holly had said a few minutes, not half and hour. He got up and walked to the porch door. He opened it and walked outside.

"Holly?"

No one answered, for someone to answer they must be present. Then Artemis looked down and noticed a piece of paper taped to the railing.

He read it quickly, mismatched eyes sweeping over the words and then he let the note slip from his fingers in his haste to reenter the partying crowd inside.

The note fluttered downward until it landed softly on the floor, misleading anyone who had watched it's delicate descent. Softly is not a word one would use to describe a ransom note.

**Haha, I made a cliff hanger.**

**shadowboy8456- I'm sorry that you were not satisfied, I hope this chapter was better.**

**shin obin- Don't worry, I have no intention to stop, this is too much fun.**

**Kellycat77- Thanks, I hoped that people would find that chapter cute.**

**Juliegirl- Yay for Hartemis!**

**Guest(1)- More is on the way.**

**fieryjunior35- Thank you for the compliment and for caring enough to keep reading.**

**JellyBelly 221B- Exactly, my thoughts to a "T".**

**The Stranger- Thank you, and don't worry, the chapters will be getting longer.**

**Guest(2)- Thanks.**

**Guest(3)- Thanks as well.**

**Review please and I will update soon.**

**Bye-bye**

**-greenpineapple**


	6. Dreams, or Nightmares?

Part 2: Hostage

Holly's Point of View

_ I opened my eyes. The sunlight that filtered through the treetops above me was tinted green. Bird calls serenaded my ears. The air that flowed into my nose was so sweet, no pollution whatsoever. _

_ I sat up from the forest's mossy floor and looked at the surrounding ferns and shrubbery._

_ "Where am I?" I wondered out loud, disturbing the beautiful serenity that was the nature around me._

_ Then, as if Mother Nature wanted to punish me for interrupting the oasis's symphony, everything fell silent. Dark storm clouds covered what only a moment ago was a clear, sunny sky._

_ Then I heard it, a rustling in a nearby bush. This rustle filled me with a fear I had never known. Trolls, Opal, all previous threats were blown away by this one noise. I felt frozen as the Something moved closer to the clearing I was in. The beast had almost reached the edge of the trees when I saw its eyes. Monstrous red slits devoid of any feeling other than complete and utter hatred._

_ Suddenly I was running as I never had before. Bushes and trees zoomed by in haphazard streaks of green. I heard my heart pounding in my ears, and my ragged breathing as I struggled to get enough oxygen._

_ Then it started to rain, and when I say rain, I mean downpour. Think of the biggest thunderstorm you have ever seen and then add to it a fear so complete you wonder how you are still alive._

_ A claw swooped at me, I could hear a whistle as it sliced through the air, and I almost stayed clear of its pain inducing grasp. Then again, almost is about as useful as Monopoly money at a bank._

_ I landed hard on my back, my breath stolen from me as rain poured into my mismatched eyes. My surroundings were nothing more than a kaleidoscope of colors. However, for a minute I could see clearly that high above me Artemis, butler, Foaly, and all my friends were trapped in vines, unable to help me._

_ A tear slipped down my soaked cheek, not that anyone would notice amidst all the rain. "I'm alone," I thought._

_ Then the Something lunged, It's terrible eyes shining maniacally and razor sharp teeth and claws eerily shining._

Holly woke up drenched in sweat, gasping for breath, or trying to, it is hard to gasp when there's a gag in your mouth. Holly didn't know this however, as she had just woken up.

She tried to open her eyes to look around but a blindfold disabled her again.

Hyperventilating, Holly tried to sit up but she was chained to a slab of steal. Poor Holly felt very claustrophobic.

"Help! I don't want to die like my mother!" she thought.

The elf lay there on the table for a few moments without calming down one inkling.

"Well Holly Short, I think it is safe to say that I have never seen you so worked up, and may I say, being utterly terrified does not look good on you."

Holly froze and took as deep a breath as she could.

The mysterious kidnapper's voice fell silent allowing Holly time to realize that she had heard this person before.

"What? Still don't know who I am?" The villain chuckled, well maniacally giggled, and then continued, "Well, you'll have plenty of time to mull things over once you're safe back home."

Confuse, Holly's brow creased as if to ask," If you're so inclined to set me free, then why in the world capture me?" (Hey that rhymed… cool)

The mystery person laughed again. "I don't want YOU. You are simply a ticket to someone bigger and much, much better."

Holly paled, "What does she want with Artemis?"

"Well done, _Captain_, put the pieces together. I'll be back soon so don't try anything rash and stupid even though that's how you usually work. Bye-bye sweetie."

The kidnapper left, leaving Holly alone with her thoughts. After thrashing against her bonds Holly realized that it was fruitless. She stopped struggling and decided that as she was useless physically she should start with a different approach, an approach that involved plotting. "It seems as though Artemis' and my parts have been switched for this adventure."

This was followed with an exasperated thought, "Why am I always the one that gets kidnapped?"

**Good? Bad? Ugly? Please review. Is there something I need to fix? Something you liked? Any response at all?! Please!**

**shadowboy8456- Good, I would hate to disappoint.**

**BecauseImClever12- Thank you! I know, I'll try to keep the next chapters longer.**

**Juliegirl22- Thank you and you will find out…Mwahahaha!**

**Guest(1)- Thank you, I will try.**

**littlebookdemon- I'm sorry that it took so long to update, thank you for the suggestions. Maybe I'll use some of those ideas.**

**Guest(2)- Thanks.**

**fieryjunior35- I will.**

**fowlsprincess6138- Thank you first for the compliments. Now…thank you for bringing that to attention. Artemis is hard to write so you were totally right, he was out character a couple of times. I changed those incidents so that he should be a bit more in character. Thank you for helping me become a better writer.**

**BookProf101- Thanks, I'm glad you're excited.**

**ArtemisXHolly159- (First review) Thanks. (Second review) Lol, I'm sorry it took so long but here is the next chapter.**


	7. Sounds like

**Sorry for the long wait but here is the next chapter. Now I'm very sorry to say but school for me is starting up again *sigh* and I have no more pre-written chapters so updating will probably take a lot longer. However, I will be trying to write as much as school, soccer, and everything else allows. Please forgive me beforehand.**

Artemis sat at the meeting room table in the LEP headquarters deep in thought. Foaly was typing away on his computers trying to get a video on anything that happened yesterday when Holly had been taken. There wasn't a video available because Foaly's paranoia had only allowed him to tape the award ceremony specifically. Mulch was munching mechanically without noticing what exactly he was munching on.

The door opened wide and then shut loudly, snapping everyone out of what they had been doing.

"What the heck happened? Where is Holly?" Commander Trouble Kelp yelled at the assembled group.

Artemis answered dryly, "Honestly, if we knew where Holly was we wouldn't be here Commander."

Trouble started to turn red, a trait he had inherited form the late Commander Root. Before he could blow his top Foaly intervened, "Artemis why don't you tell Trouble what happened last night."

The Commander was too shocked at the turn of events that had taken place in the last twenty-four hours to remind Foaly of his rank.

Artemis sighed, "This is wasting time but fine, as I have said before a "reporter" tapped Holly's shoulder and asked for an interview. I said sure and they left through a sliding door that led only to a balcony. Half an hour later I went to check in on them and they were gone. There was a note in their place."

"I had an officer go and collect it as soon as I knew about it," Foaly added at the look on the commander's face.

"And what did said note read," Trouble asked as he turned away from the table and stated to pace.

Before Foaly could answer Artemis intervened, "I have Holly Short. If you want to see her again alive then Artemis Fowl will go to the statue of Frond tomorrow at noon. Come alone or Holly will pay."

Trouble turned to stare at Artemis, "And you have no idea who is doing this?"

"No," he practically growled, "I didn't see her face. Her voice sounds so familiar though! I just can't place it."

Everyone fell silent, thinking. Then Artemis' phone rang.

ring-ring

ring-ring

Artemis had spaced off again however the ringing was interrupting Foaly's concentration. "Fowl answer you phone."

Artemis barely acknowledged the centaur's order. Then his eyes lit up, "Shhhh."

Mulch forced a laugh at Foaly's expression. Foaly was flabbergasted at his response. "I know you're upset but I'm just trying to he-"

"SHHHHHHHH!"

It was then that Trouble turned around ready to scream at Artemis but decided against it as Artemis was leaning over his phone which was on the table. Artemis pressed a button that enabled voice control.

"Phone," Artemis asked breathlessly.

"Yes Artemis?" The phone answered in a sickly sweet voice.

Artemis sat back and then looked at the three fairies before him.

"That's her, that's the kidnapper."

**Can anyone guess who it is? I dare you, try to figure it out.**

**ArtemisXHolly159- Thanks.**

**shadowboy8456- Thank you, I try. And sorry, keep guessing. Mwahahaha!**

**theepicme1211- I am flattered!**

**the unregistered wolf animagus- First, cool name and second, thank you.**

**Juliegirl22- Nope, I hate Opal too much to bring her back into my own story.**

**Please review!**


	8. I am so sorry! !

**I am so sorry!**

**I know that that in itself isn't very helpful but I wanted you to know that I am going to update this story as soon as I get back to my computer on Wednesday.**

**I am going on vacation, so I will not be over-worked with homework, soccer, friends, and an overly confusing schedule which is the reason for this long stretch of no updates.**

**Please, from the bottom of your hearts, give me one week more and I will be back to updating.**

**Again, I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!**

**-greenpineapple**


	9. It's WHO!

**Sorry!**

**I am sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry!**

**You know how awful a person feels when they break a toddlers sand-castle and the tot is about to start sobbing uncontrollably, well I feel worse and more remorseful than that person. **

**I feel so bad that it took this long to update again.**

**I promise to never again take this long to update.**

**I am so sorry again!**

**Especially since, I don't even know how to describe all of those reviews you all wrote. I was just filled with a warm fuzzy feeling, similar to hugging a warm cat.**

**Just thank you so much and I hope you can forgive me.**

**Please?**

Holly's POV

In the dark, Holy lay uncomfortable on her bed of metal. Her eyes were closed as she couldn't have seen anything anyways. Her brow was creased, her mind whirling.

"Why would someone kidnap me just to get to Artemis," she questioned? She quickly remedied her answer to, "Who has Artemis annoyed most recently?"

Despite her annoyance that she was being manipulated to get to him, the thought of the teenager refused to disappear completely from her mind.

This brought up another issue as the only people who were a where of his resurrection (besides his immediate family) were the citizens of Haven, more specifically a select few in Police Plaza and at the party. Trouble had wanted to keep Artemis's most recent oddity a secret so that people weren't flooding to his office with questions.

"So this girl is someone in Police Plaza who knows Trouble well enough so that he told her about Artemis being brought back to life," Holly concluded. She reasoned that someone at the party would not have been able to orchestrate such a devious plan that quickly, that was a skill only Artemis himself possessed.

This realization caused her eyes to fruitlessly open, only to view the dark of her blindfold.

"No way! She is too dumb! It can't be-"

* * *

"Lili Frond!?"

Trouble, Mulch, and Foaly all exclaimed as they realized that the voice that Artemis had picked for his phone, for the sole purpose of annoying Holly, did belong to the blond spokesperson of the LEPRecon.

Artemis nodded his head, "However, this only helps a little. Since Trouble and Lili were dating it stands to reason that that is how she got the information that I was alive and well. Also she most likely overheard you, Foaly, talking about the award ceremony and decided that that would be when both Holly and I were the most vulnerable."

Foaly resisted the urge to lower his shaggy head in shame.

"Despite this new information, my plan will continue very much how I had originally planned it," Artemis continued.

"Which is what Mudboy?" Trouble huffed, as he was annoyed that his now ex-girlfriend had used him for info.

Artemis took a minute to clear his head. Trouble had used Holly's nickname for him and it had thrown him a bit off.

"My plan is genius in its simplicity," he stopped, creating a dramatic pause as the rest of his friends tried to get it into their heads that Artemis had just called his plan simple.

"I am going to do what Lili wants."

At the bewildered looks his friends gave him he sneered evilly, "I'll do what she wants, at least at first".

**Yes, I am back, promise.**

**the unregistered wolf animagus- Well, the cat's out of the bag now.**

**Juliegirl22- Ha-ha, I pulled the wool over your eyes…Mwahahaha**

**Guest(1)- No, good guess though.**

**BookProf101-Yeah. Good job.**

**Guest(2)- Thanks, that is very nice of you. I'm sorry if I left you hanging, waiting for another chapter*hangs head in shame*. Thanks again.**

**bookworm2609- Yahhhhh.**

**AnonymousMidget- (1) Thanks, I never get called funny so it's nice to hear that.(2) That works.(3) Don't worry it will end "Happily Ever After"… or will it?(4) No, but was its name*shudders*(5) Well there is the answer. Thank you so much for all the reviews, you rock!(I might have overloaded on the exclamation marks, oh well : ) )**

**Guest(3)- Ok**

**Guest(4)- Sorry that it took so long.**

**Guest(5)- I will again soon.**

**SparkMe107- Thank you, I'm flattered. I will not keep you hanging like this again.**

**shaadiaThePrincessOfWeird- Thank you, "Star Wars" is always a good way to go.**

**Guest(6)- Wow, you did your research…and it totally paid off. Nice job.**

**Guest(7)- Nope, it was defiantly a good guess though.**

** . .Like. - I hope I can continue to please. **

**So yeah, I hope you will continue to read me story and I WILL update soon.**

**-greenpineapple**


End file.
